Computed tomography scanners (CT) are not well known for providing cross sectional slice X-ray images of a sample. X-rays are made to transit through the sample from various directions and to impinge on a detector so that the detector is responsive to those X-ray photons which are not absorbed. The geometric relationship between the X-ray source and the detector is fixed so that the paired source and detector can be rotated with the sample or patent near the center of rotation while a new set of data is taken at many angular positions around the sample. The data is processed by a high speed computer using known algorithms to provide a reconstruction of the matrix of the density function of the sample with the ability to display this density function in selective planes or slices across the sample.
Diagnosticians study such cross sectional images and can non-invasively evaluate the sample, such as a cancer patient.
In early CT apparatus, the images were frequently blurry, primarily due to the breathing or other movement of the patient during scanning. Several improvements overcome these problems in standard diagnostic CT. Specifically, high power X-ray tubes were developed which made possible higher speed scanning at adequate dose for imaging. This reduced the amount of patient movement between adjacent slices. Additionally, faster and improved algorithms capable of direct fan beam reconstruction without reordering, made real time imaging a meaningful reality. However, these standard diagnostic CT scanners are not optimum for planning radiation therapy for cancer patients. Because high levels of radiation are to be used in treating a cancer patient, it is extremely important that the therapists be able to precisely locate sites of interest for planning and treating. However, the standard diagnostic CT scanner does not configure the patient in exactly the same relationship to the X-ray source as in the radiation therapy machine. Specifically, the position of organs are not the same in the two instruments and this introduces a difficulty in using standard CT Scanners for Radiation Therapy Planning.
Because of this problem, another class of X-ray planning device has become known, called a Simulator. As the term implies, the Simulator is a radiographic/fluoroscopic X-ray device which is shaped and outfitted to simulate the geometry of a radiation therapy treatment machine so that the images formed on the simulator can be interpreted more precisely in terms of the therapy machine. These simulator machines have traditionally been less expensive instruments and did not provide CT scanner capability. As described in the patent applications listed above as CROSS REFERENCED APPLICATIONS, a quality CT scanner capability is now available in simulators as well as in diagnostic CT. However, one major distinction between the CT simulator as compared to the standard diagnostic CT scanner is that the simulator was built to mimic the radiation therapy accelerator and like the radiation therapy accelerator is not capable of high speed scanning. For example, a diagnostic CT scanner X-ray source and detector complete a scan of a 360 degree rotation in about 1-2 seconds. In contrast, the Radiation Therapy Simulator takes about 60 seconds to complete one scan. This is close to the treatment exposure time. This is close to the treatment exposure time. However, because the Simulator scan rate is slower, movement of the patient between and during slices can cause significant deterioration of the data. Also, in order to obtain sufficient patient data for analysis it is not unusual to require as many as ten slices. At a minimum due to patient repositioning and scan processing this requires thirty minutes with the patient required to remain in frequently uncomfortable position for the entire time.